Muzzle Tough
Muzzle Tough is a 1954 Merrie Melodies short directed by Friz Freleng. Title The title is a pun on the Yiddish expression "mazel tov", which roughly translates to "good luck". Plot Granny and two moving men in their truck (which reads "Checker Movers, It’s Your Move") are searching for her new house, which they soon find. The movers walk Granny's things past Sylvester as he is napping on top of the wall surrounding the house. Sylvester suddenly wakes up when the movers parade Tweety in his cage past him, and Tweety says, "I tawt I taw a puddytat!" Immediately, Sylvester starts to pursue Tweety atop the wall, but then crashes into a lamp post and falls off the wall. Sylvester climbs back up as Tweety is carried into the house, while another mover sets Hector's doghouse down on the ground. Sylvester steps down upon the roof of the doghouse as he comes down from the wall, and when Hector sees him, he likewise says, "I tawt I taw a puddytat!" Hector then bites Sylvester's tail and chases him back out to the street. Plotting to get past Hector and finagle his way into the house, Sylvester disguises himself as a lamp, putting a shade on his head. After a mover carries him in and sets him on the table next to Tweety’s cage, Tweety plugs Sylvester’s tail into the outlet, giving Sylvester a massive electric jolt. Hector bites Sylvester and also gets zapped, then chases him out of the house and back to the street again. Sylvester then tries posing as one of the movers...and gets Granny’s piano loaded into his arms! Tweety guides Sylvester all the way up the stairs to the top floor and through a doorway, which sends Sylvester plummeting with the piano to the street below, prompting Tweety to remark, "Ooooh, dat wast step was a wuwu!" Making another attempt, Sylvester hides under a bear rug to sneak up on Tweety and climbs up to his cage. Granny, frightened at the sight, thinks the bear had been "playing ’possum for twenty years" and fires several pistol shots at Sylvester before Hector chases him out again. Finally, Sylvester goes to the costume shop and dresses up in a very convincing and voluptuous female dog suit to lure Hector away from the front steps. As the instantly lovestruck Hector approaches, Sylvester is preparing to knock him out with a mallet, but before he does, a dog catcher captures the "female dog" in his net and locks him in his truck. Outraged, Sylvester furiously pounds on the window, demanding the dog catcher to let him out. He then removes the head mask from his costume yelling, "I’m not a dog, I’m a cat! K-A-T!"—a fatal error, as all the dogs in the truck notice immediately and begin to attack him as the truck disappears down the street. Tweety then says, "Dere won’t be no more puddytats awound to chase me now!", before he sees two cats in the room with lamp shades on their heads, to which he says, "Of tourse, I tould be wong!" Availability * (1982) VHS - The Looney Tunes Video Show # 7 UK * (1993) VHS - Sylvester and Tweety's Tale Feathers * (1998) VHS - Looney Tunes Presents: Tweety: Tweet and Lovely ''(European Version) * (1999) VHS - ''Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 10: Canine Corps * (2001) DVD - I Love Tweety: Volume 1 (restored) Censorship * The following scenes were cut when this cartoon was shown on ABC's The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show''http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-m.aspx: ** Granny shooting Sylvester with a rifle (who is hiding underneath a bearskin rug). ** Sylvester disguising himself as a lamp, and Tweety plugging the cat's tail into an electrical socket. ** Hector the bulldog biting the electrically-charged Sylvester and getting shocked as well. Notes * Several clips of this cartoon are seen in the beginning of ''Space Jam, particularly the scene where Sylvester gets electrically-charged by Tweety. * The scene where Granny fires several pistol shots at Sylvester is a partial reference to "The Fair Haired Hare". * Sylvester would once again disguise as a female dog in The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries episode "Yelp!" * This is the only cartoon where both Sylvester and Tweety lose in the end. * The soundtrack that plays when the movers are bringing everything into the house is played again in Daffy Duck's Quackbusters when the IRS confiscates Daffy's belongings. Gallery 206900 10150165258728926 223597233925 6611437 936005 n.jpg|Lobby Card 51fvpXswhgL.jpg|2nd Lobby Card TV Title Cards lt muzzle tough tbbrrs fs.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show (Final Season)'' References External links * * [https://sfx-resource.fandom.com/wiki/Muzzle_Tough_(1954) Muzzle Tough] on the SFX Resource Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Tweety Cartoons Category:1954 Category:Shorts Category:Granny Cartoons Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Irv Wyner Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Bea Benaderet Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer